ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Creature From Beyond (Ryder 10)
Story A band of Forever Knights, led by Sir Cyrus, take an energy drill into an underground cavern, towards a large metal Forever Knight seal. Beside Sir Cyrus is his squire, Winston. Winston: Are you sure this is safe, Sire? Cyrus: This is a sign from the Forever Knights of old. Behind this seal may perhaps be ancient weapons, perhaps even the Ultimate Weapon. Do you want to take the chance of it falling into the hands of the other factions? Winston: No. But, I thought you didn’t believe in the Ultimate Weapon. Cyrus: I believe in the way of the First Forever Knight, Sir George! In removing all alien threats from the planet! These weapons will help us exterminate them. The drill fires the laser, which creates a crack in the seal. Golden energy glows from the seal, as the energy hits the drill, stopping it. A roar echoes through the chamber, as Winston is terrified. Far away, in a retirement home, an old man wearing a blue shirt and tan pants is sitting in a rocking chair. He has a long white beard. He seems dazed, then becomes focused all of a sudden. He stands up, and walks off. Lucky Girl: Agh! Lucky Girl falls out of meditation, hitting the ground. She was in Hex’s library, where Hex was still levitating in the air, meditating. He keeps his eyes closed. Hex: Did you sense something, my apprentice? Lucky Girl: Yeah. A ripple in magic. It was, powerful, deadly. Hex: Good. You were able to detect it as well. The fact that it knocked you out of meditation, means that you now must learn to control your reactions. Lucky Girl: Are we not going to investigate it?! I’ve learned so much about magic now. We should take an active role against it! Hex: I have no desire to get into the affairs of Earth. This beast can go about as it chooses. Lucky Girl groans, and walks off, intentionally swinging her hips as she does. The library doors open on their own, and close as she walks through. Hex: Such a temper. Much like my niece. End Scene It’s nighttime, as Ryder, Ester and Kevin drive into a town. Ester yawns, though Ryder is at full energy. Ester: Can we please call it a night? I’m exhausted. We’ve been driving for hours! Kevin: It is 3 am. Ryder: Are you kidding?! This is the time that all the best action happens! Police cars race past them, sirens wailing. Ryder howls to the air with excitement, following. The police car parks out an alley, as the officer gets out, weapon drawn. Ryder parks nearby, hopping off the bike. Ryder: Hey. Ryder, famous superhero. Need a hand? Officer: Ryder! Oh, wow! My daughter’s got a big thing for you. Uh, yeah. Of course. Will you sign an autograph or let me get a selfie with you afterwards? Ryder: Absolutely. They go down the alley, seeing a large green lizard, with red teeth seemingly painted on it. It has tentacles coming out of the back of its neck, which are implanted into the ears of three Forever Knights. It turns to Ryder and the Officer, growling. The officer screams, recoiling back. Ryder: Uh, yeah. You may want to sit this one out. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He turns into Eatle, as he charges forward. He tackles the lizard, lifting it off the ground. It roars, as its tail whips around, tripping Eatle. He falls, the lizard hopping out of his hands. It charges and tackles Eatle, sending him flying into trash cans. Eatle: Well, I guess this is responsible recycling. Eatle lifts the the trash can up, eating the contents, and the trash can. He fires a laser at the lizard, hitting it head-on. The lizard is unfazed. Eatle: Uh, that was supposed to work better. The lizard charges at them, pushing past them. It looks at the officer, a tentacle extending, attaching into the officer’s ears. He moans, eyes glowing green as he starts drooling. The lizard runs off, taking its four hostages. Eatle comes out of the alley, reverting. Ryder: Wow. The sound of approaching engines roar, as Ryder turns. Ester, Kevin and a Forever Knight pulls up. They get off, revealing the Knight to be Cyrus, with Winston on back. Ryder: Forever Knights? Coincident. I just saw a demonic lizard that had some on tentacle leashes like dogs. Cyrus: The rumors weren’t kidding when they spoke of your arrogance. I should gut you now and teach you some manners. Winston: Sire. We are trying to get him to help us. Ryder: What’s going on? Kevin: That lizard you saw? They said they freed it and it kidnapped the Knights. Ryder: Do you remember the last time we helped Forever Knights? We started a war between the three factions. Cyrus: Three of the four. I am Sir Cyrus, leader of the true faction of the Forever Knights. Ryder: (Groans) Okay, I’ll bite. Why are you the true faction? Cyrus: We follow the path of the First Knight, Sir George. All the factions have had their ideals clouded by greed, and killing a dragon. We follow the old way, of killing all aliens. Ryder: Yeeeeeah. (He looks at Ester and Kevin) Why are we helping them? Ester: That lizard needs to be stopped. (Yawns) And with help, we can get it done quicker so I can sleep. Ryder: Fine, fine. But having an alliance with three of the four Forever Knight factions is not a good track record. End Scene The lizard is on the roof of a building, feeding off its victims. It stirs, as it turns its head. Lucky Girl walks through the sky on mana platforms, coming down onto the roof. Lucky Girl: Well, well. So you’re what I came chasing after. Some overgrown reptile. You better be worth the scolding I’m going to get when I return to Master Hex. Lucky Girl’s hands glow with magic, as she fires a powerful mana blast, hitting the lizard head on. It is unharmed, as it pounces at Lucky Girl. It tackles her, but Lucky Girl breaks, having been a mirage. Lucky Girl speed floats behind the lizard, swinging her arm. A magic blade flies up from the roof, which pierces through each tentacle. The victims are freed, the lizard screeching in pain. The victims run towards Lucky Girl, going past her. Lucky Girl: (Smugly) You’re welcome. Lucky Girl points at the guys, as a cyclone of wind grabs them, lifting them up and taking them down to the street level. Ryder and the others are riding through town, seeing the cyclone. They head in that direction, as the Knights and the officer are gently lowered to the ground. Ryder and the others come to a stop, the officer going to Ryder. Officer: Ryder! A crazy girl in spandex is up there! She saved us! Ryder: Lucky Girl? But she’s not a hero. You best get out of here. I’ll look for you tomorrow. The officer runs, as the Knights go to Cyrus, who gives them arms. Cyrus: Where is the creature? We shall exterminate it. Knight: It, up in ceiling. Cyrus: Speak sense, boy. Winston: Perhaps it messed with their minds. A crash occurs, the others reacting. Kevin absorbs metal from his bike, as Ryder activates the Omnitrix. Lucky Girl floats down elegantly, turning to look back at Ryder. Lucky Girl: Hey there, Ryder. Enjoying the view? The lizard gets up, roaring. The eyes of the Knights glow green, as they drop their weapons. They walk towards the lizard, as if in a trance. Winston: What? Guys! Where are you going? Winston tries to stop one of them, the Knight grabbing Winston. Winston: What? Unhand me! Lucky Girl: Alright boys, get back. Lucky Girl’s hands spark with magic, as tentacles enter her ears. She screams, but then floats, in a daze. More tentacles fly forward, hitting the Knights and Winston. More fly at Ryder, Kevin and Ester, them bouncing off their helmets and metal armor. The lizard roars, as Lucky Girl fires a magic blast, hitting the ground. The explosion launches all of them back, knocking them down. When the dust clears, the lizard and its victims were gone. Ryder: Well, that went worse than the first time. Ester: Why did it get them and not us? Kevin: It bounced off, (He taps his noggin.) cause of our metal head protection. Ryder: Huh. I guess helmets do save lives. Ester: Now what? Cyrus: I put a tracker in the Squire’s rucksack. We can follow it, and slay it once and for all. Kevin: Get a helmet then. End Scene The group pulls up outside a warehouse, where they look inside a window. The lizard is sitting there, feeding off the Knights, Winston and Lucky Girl, which all stand in a mindless stupor. Ryder: Your Knights at their finest. Cyrus: Let us just slay the beast. I am ready to regain my glory. Ryder: Don’t get your chain mail in a knot. Arm up everyone. It’s hero time! Kevin absorbs the paint off his bike, as Cyrus prepares his blaster. Ester: No shooting. Unless you want to risk hitting your men. Cyrus scowls, lowering the blaster. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Four Arms. Four Arms punches the wall, breaking down a hole in it. The lizard turns, roaring. Four Arms: Alright, lizard! Time to bring the pain! The brainwashed Knights and Winston walk forward, arms raised in front of them. Four Arms and Ester are overcome by them, trying to push them away. Tentacles come at Four Arms, as he grabs them with two hands, using the other two to keep the Knights away. Ester: Can’t we just punch them? Four Arms: No! We’re trying to save them! It’s like us trying to not hurt that officer! Kevin and Cyrus charge forward, as Lucky Girl fires magic disks from her hands at them. Cyrus raises his blaster, firing it, though Lucky Girl forms a magic shield. Kevin: What ever happened to no blasters? Cyrus: You thought I’d oblige? Kevin: True. Keep her busy. I’ve got an idea. Cyrus keeps firing, as Kevin runs at Four Arms. Kevin: Ryder! Launch me in the air! Four Arms: What? Kevin jumps, landing on Four Arms’ top arms. Four Arms pushes them apart, sending Kevin into the air, as he reverts. Ryder freaks, as the Knights topple onto him, as a green light emerges. Upgrade stretches and tosses the Knights away. Upgrade: Well, being living metal works. I was hoping for Diamondhead though. Kevin lands behind Lucky Girl, grabbing her head. His metal covering stretches over Lucky Girl’s head like liquid, solidifying into a helmet. The tentacle is broken off her head, it retracting into the lizard. Lucky Girl: Huh? What? Kevin: Look out! Kevin grabs Lucky Girl, pulling her to the ground to dodge a laser from the lizard’s mouth. Her mask tumbles off, Kevin getting a glimpse of her face. She kicks him in the face, grabbing the mask and putting it back on. Lucky Girl: What is wrong with you?! Kevin: (Groaning) What’s wrong with you? I just saved you from that thing! Lucky Girl: The Lucubra. Which serves, the Old One. Kevin: Interesting. Know how to beat it? Lucky Girl: Yeah. I need a hole in the ground. Kevin: Got it. Ryder! Dig a hole! Cyrus! Keep it busy! Upgrade swats a Knight away, as the Lucubra comes at him. Cyrus grabs it by the neck, though is thrown off. Upgrade fires a plasma laser, though it does no damage. Upgrade: You better know what you’re doing, Lucky Girl! Upgrade hits the Omnitrix, transforming into Mole-Stache. He digs into the ground. Ester stretches her arms, wrapping around the brainwashed Knights and Winston, holding them back. Kevin charges and punches the Lucubra, which swats him away with his tail. Lucky Girl catches him with magic, lowering him gently. Kevin: Thanks. Lucky Girl: Don’t. I’m simply repaying the debt. Kevin: Oh. That doesn’t even begin to repay saving you from being a lizard meal. The Lucubra snarls at them, when a malleable mustache finger taps it on the cheek, it turning. Mole-Stache’s head is sticking out of his initial hole. Mole-Stache: Want a tasty morsel, my dear? Come and get it! The Lucubra pounces at Mole-Stache, who ducks back down. The Lucubra lands right by the hole, when the ground collapses around it, trapping it in a large hole. Mole-Stache comes out of the ground by Kevin’s feet. Kevin: Is this satisfactory, m’lady? Lucky Girl: (Grinning) Perfect. Lucky Girl floats over, swirling her arms. A magic seal forms, resembling the seal from the cave. It covers up the hole, as the seal becomes solid, then disappears. The Knights and Winston collapse, having been freed. Cyrus: What did you do? Lucky Girl: Sealed him back in the dimension where he was sealed away before you freed it. Cyrus: What did you say to me?! Ester: Enough! It’s late, I’m tired, and I just got mauled by your Knights. Mole-Stache: Actually, it is early now. Ester stretches her fist, punching Mole-Stache in the face. Ester: And I’m extremely agitated for not being able to punch your Knights. So let us go, get lost, and let us get some sleep! And if you disagree, I’ll tell her, (She points at Lucky Girl) to release that Lucubra thing on you! Again! Lucky Girl: (Whistles) I like her now. Cyrus: (Scowls) Very well. Our truce continues. But next time we meet, we are enemies. Ester stretches her arm, grabbing and dragging Mole-Stache by the mustache. He stutters groans of pain, as he reverts outside. Ryder rubs his face, still winching. Ryder: That hurt. Ester: Next time you say “Let’s stay up to find a town,” I’m not going to follow you. Ryder: (Chuckles) Fine. Kevin: That wasn’t too bad of a fight, Lucky Kevin turns, seeing Lucky Girl was gone. Kevin: Huh. Too bad. She’s cute under that mask. Back at the cavern, the Old Man is inspecting the crack in the seal, greatly disappointed. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Lucky Girl * Hex * Forever Knights * Sir Cyrus * Winston * Officer * Sir George Villains * Lucubra Aliens Used * Eatle * Four Arms * Upgrade (accidental transformation; intended alien was Diamondhead) * Mole-Stache Trivia * This is the first official episode of the Diagon Arc, as the rest of the episodes were simply foreshadowing the events. * Lucky Girl returns, being a bit of an anti-hero. * Kevin stating that Lucky Girl is cute under the mask is a reference to their relationship in the canon series. * Sir George has been awakened. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Diagon Arc Category:Ryder 10: Forever Knights Category:Ryder 10: Lucky Girl Arc